<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amis ? by broken_fangirl15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809655">Amis ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fangirl15/pseuds/broken_fangirl15'>broken_fangirl15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fangirl15/pseuds/broken_fangirl15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya showing up on Carina's birthday</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amis ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I never planned to write a part 4 after the end of my fic "7 mois" but I got an idea during a nap so I hope you all will love it ! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was fall in Seattle. Carina was cozy, reading a book in Italian on her couch. She was so lost in her book that she jumped when her phone vibrated. She checked it on the coffee table. It was a message from Maya. They hadn’t spoken to each other in 4 months, since their meeting at the seaside. She was surprised but read the message :</p><p>
  <em>« Hey, are you busy ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Hey, no I’m not, just reading a book »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Great. Can I come to your place ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Sure »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The brunette woman had no idea why Maya wanted to come to her place but she wasn’t against the idea that the blonde was coming to see her because during those 4 months, she had gotten herself better. She was feeling good today.</p><p>It was 1 :22 pm when the blonde woman showed up at Carina’s door. Her hands were full. She was carrying, in her left hand, a small blue bag with a balloon hanging on it and, in her right hand, a brown bag. She was a bit nervous so she took a breath before knocking on the door.</p><p>Hearing the knock, the Italian put her book down on the coffee table, got up from her couch and went to open her door.</p><p>« HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! »Maya said with a big smile.</p><p>It was Carina’s birthday today. She had received messages from Andrew and some relatives in Italy, she’d had a FaceTime call from her best friend, but Carina had never expected it from Maya. In fact, she thought the firefighter would have forgotten her birthday but she was wrong because her ex girlfriend was there, in front of her with 2 bags and a happy birthday balloon.</p><p>« Thank you » Carina answered with a big smile, surprised.</p><p>« I… I know you want space while you thought about what I suggested to you months ago and I would understand it if you don’t want me to stay but I didn’t forget your birthday so… Surprise ! »</p><p>« You didn’t have to, Maya » chuckled the tall woman.</p><p>« I know but I really wanted to »</p><p>« Come in, please »</p><p>« Thank you » the small woman said with a smile.</p><p>They were facing each other in the hall between the kitchen and the living room. Maya gave the bags to Carina.</p><p>« I brought your fav wine white and your fav dessert »</p><p>« Aww grazie mille, Maya » Carina said while unwrapping the brown bag and putting the food on the kitchen table.</p><p> </p><p>She was happy to get some wine and her fav dessert, which was tiramisù, on her birthday.</p><p>Whilst she was unwrapping the gift from the blue bag, Maya was so nervous about Carina’s reaction that she was biting her bottom lip.</p><p>The Italian woman was speechless when she saw the gift. It was a dark blue Seahawks jersey with the number 82 and her name, DeLuca, on the back. She wasn’t yet a fan of American football but she was trying to understand this sport that America was so obsessed with. She loved the jersey so much that she gave, without thinking about it, a big hug to Maya. The gold medal Olympian wasn’t expecting this reaction from Carina.</p><p> </p><p>« You… love it ? » the blonde asked, confused.</p><p>« SI ! I just love it !! It’s perfect. Thank you so much !! » the brunette answered, so excited and happy</p><p>« Well… I’m happy you love it because I was so afraid you wouldn’t … »</p><p>« Why would I not love it ? »</p><p>« Because you are not an American football kind of girl ? You love soccer which is totally different »</p><p>« You are right. I love soccer but you might be surprised to hear that I’m trying to watch and to understand American football »</p><p>« Oooh yes, it is definitely surprising coming from someone who is not American » Maya said, laughing.</p><p>Both women were laughing. The firefighter was happy that she had made the doctor’s day.</p><p>« I’m happy you love my surprise »</p><p>« Grazie mille, Maya. It means a lot to me » Carina said, touched by Maya’s gesture.</p><p>« I’m glad. Well… I’m not going to bother you any longer so I think I should go… » Maya, ready to leave.</p><p>« No wait ! » the brunette said « I know there is a Seahawks game in few minutes and there is enough of wine and tiramisù for two so… I would like you stay. If you are okay with that… »</p><p>« I would love that. With pleasure » the blonde answered with a smile.</p><p>« Perfetto » the brunette said with a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>Carina told to Maya to sit on the couch while she would get 2 wine glasses and 2 big spoons. Maya opened the wine bottle and filled the glasses. Carina wore her Seahawks jersey.</p><p>The TV was on. While they were waiting for the game to start, they ate the tiramisù. The firefighter was happy to see the doctor enjoying the dessert so much.</p><p> </p><p>« When was the last time you ate a tiramisù ? » Maya asked, looking at the brunette.</p><p>« Oh Dio… I don’t even remember ! » the Italian woman answered « But yes I have definitely missed it !! It is so fucking good. Delizioso ! »</p><p>« Happy to hear that » the firefighter said, laughing.</p><p>« How are you doing ? Because I can see that you are doing so much better than months ago » the OBGYN asked.</p><p>« I’m doing good, thanks for asking. I’m still seeing Dr Lewis, I’ve been following a therapy programme for 3 months now »</p><p>« Wow, that’s great Maya ! I’m happy to hear that. I’m happy that you are taking care of yourself. You deserve it » Carina said with pride.</p><p>« Thank you so much Carina. It means a lot to me » Maya answered, smiling at her « I’m really happy. She helps me to see my trauma more clearly. Sometimes it’s hard but I’m happy that I’m working on being a better person today. And… I’m sorry again for all the hurt I caused you »</p><p>« Maya… It’s fine. I appreciate your apology. I understand why you did it but I wish you would have done something else than what you did because, in fact, you were hurting both of us, not only you… » the brunette said with an empathetic look at Maya.</p><p>« I know… And I’m sorry… »</p><p>« Hey, it’s okay. I’m just so happy and proud of you for trying to become a better person »</p><p>« Thanks » Maya answered « Mmh can I ask you something ? »</p><p>« Sure ! »</p><p>« Have you… have you thought about my proposition about us being friends ? » the firefighter asked, nervous.</p><p>« I have. I have thought a lot about it. » the doctor answered, looking at Maya’s blue eyes « I have weighed the pros and cons of being friends with you. I spent some nights without sleeping because I was thinking a lot about it and… »</p><p>Maya’s heart was racing so fast waiting for the answer to her question from Carina.</p><p>« And I came to the conclusion that I think you deserve a second chance » Carina said with a smile.</p><p>« Wow… okay » Maya said, so relieved « Thank you so much »</p><p>« I sincerely think you deserve this second chance because I think people can become better with time and some help. People can change and I know you can change, Maya, into a better person because you deserve to get better, to overcome your trauma, to be loved by someone » the brunette said with empathy « And the other reason I give you a second chance is because I still care about you, Maya… »</p><p>The Captain was about to cry. Hearing this from the woman she had loved, meant the world to her.</p><p>« Thank you so much, Carina, for giving me a second chance. It means a lot to me. You have no idea. » the blonde said, with tears in her eyes.</p><p>« Of course, Maya » the Italian woman said, hugging the small woman « Just promise me that you won’t mess up our friendship because I can’t handle it again. Promise me you won’t break my heart again… »</p><p>« I promise, I won’t. I’m going to spend every day trying to convince you that you can count on me and trust me as a friend. I will make a huge effort, I promise you that. I can’t lose you again so I will do my best » the blonde said, wiping away her tears.</p><p>« Good » the brunette said with a smile and a squeeze on Maya’s hand « You okay ? »</p><p>« Yes, I’m feeling so much better now I know your answer about us being friends. Thank you again »</p><p>« Of course, bella »</p><p>They had finished eating the tiramisù just as the Seahawks/Raiders game was about to start on TV. During the game, they drank the wine and Maya explained the rules of American football to Carina. It was a bit complicated for the Italian woman to understand but the blonde woman told her that she would understand it with time and lots of games to watch.</p><p>During the afternoon, they were two friends who were enjoying a football game. Carina would curse in Italian at the player who didn’t catch the ball, something that would make Maya laugh. And they would get excited when the Seahawks would score a touchdown.</p><p>The Seahawks won the game and the 2 women were happy.</p><p>Thirty minutes after the end of the game, Maya checked her watch and said :</p><p>« I think I should go because my shift is going to start soon »</p><p>« Okay… » Carina said, pouting.</p><p>« Sorry. I wish I could stay a bit longer… Maybe next time ? »</p><p>« I hope so »</p><p>The 2 women got up from the couch. They were in front of the door when Carina said :</p><p>« Grazie mille for today. You didn’t need to do it but you made my day, so thank you so much, Maya, for the gifts and your time. It was really nice »</p><p>« It was a real pleasure. I’m happy you had a nice day today »</p><p>They hugged each other, and then Carina opened the door.</p><p>Before leaving the apartment, Maya said, looking at the tall woman :</p><p>« See you soon ? »</p><p>« See you soon, Maya » the Italian woman answered with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>And the blonde left the building. She was happy for the time she had spent with Carina today. She was happy that her ex had given her a second chance after what they had been through. And she hoped it would get easier between them, with time and lots of effort.</p><p>Carina, sitting on her couch, was thinking about what had just happened with Maya. She was happy that she came to visit her on her birthday. She still couldn’t believe that her ex hadn’t forgotten the date. Mostly, she was so happy that she had given the blonde woman a second chance. And she truly hoped that the firefighter would show her that she could trust her as a friend. She ended her birthday feeling hopeful for a better future with Maya as a friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>•grazie mille : thank you so much<br/>•perfetto : perfect<br/>•Dio : God<br/>•Delizioso : delicious</p><p> </p><p>Fun fact : I love American football (NFL) and I just thought that it would be adorable to see Carina in a NFL jersey on S19 :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>